rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Formula Future/@comment-29084125-20161108082907
Stage 4 Report: Upgrades: 3323332. PR 140.6 - Tilt A, SA high, BA off, TC off Bot management used - winning by small margins Porsche Test Track – skips 30 GC · 1) On-road Circuit (Short) : Win this 2 lap Cup event, being lower than 2nd place at the beginning of lap 2 and then winning by 300 yards (274 m) . Recommended PR 134.3 - 2 lap cup race against 11 Lotus. Easy race as your car really outperforms these Lotus. The only real tip here is to hang back about 30 to 40 yards behind the 2nd place Lotus as you approach the finish line… he’ll brake a lot earlier then you’ll want to – so leave some room or you’ll shoot right by passing the finish & start of lap 2 (yes, I had to force close at this point on the 1st run – made it on the 2nd). Slowed on the front stretch for bot management, finishing at +337 yards. Also, I used young Eric for servicing… 0 bars damage. o Note: You’ll need Eric for this or the third event if you’d like to complete without servicing. However, you may be able to get by without servicing on the last event, as I know I would have been able to (see below). · 2) On-road Circuit (Short): Win this Hunter event without the map whilst tailgating within 22 yards (20 m) for 15 seconds. Recommended PR 134.7 – No tricks on this one… straight forward Hunter event. My target: Tan +125 yards. Once you get behind him it’s easy to pace him just modulating the brakes. After 15 seconds, hit the gas and go. I had to slow on the front stretch or I would have easily been 500+ yards ahead. Another easy victory :-) 2 bars damage. · 3) On-road Circuit (Long): Win this 2 lap event with an average speed of 125 mph (200 kph), whilst not going over 190 mph (305 kph) on the final lap. Recommended PR 135.1 – Thought I’d just see what I run on the 1st lap average and take it from there. Even with a 2+ second off track excursion (was pushing too hard and “just missed” my brake point on the 1st hairpin) 1st lap average was 124mph. Decided to stay in it as see what happens. Obviously you have to monitor the speed on the final lap as there are 2 straights you can get up to 190, so watch it! I backed out when I hit 183 to 185. On the home stretch gauge on top was green at 125 (saw it at 127 before the bus stop… so I knew I’d be close to target). Slowed to 135 on the home stretch and coasted to another easy win. 10 bars damage. · 4) Dynamic Circuit: Win this Endurance event without running out of fuel. Recommended PR 135.5 – Ohhh Tilt B (gotta coast when you can – well, in theory at least…. Read on). This was surprising experience, and for the good. When you lift, the car decelerates like you’re applying ½ brakes, very VERY useful. May keep this in mind for future events. My target: Santos 5.8 miles. Guys, now this one was way too easy…. Stopped just ahead of Santos with 60+ seconds on the clock, and 1.71 gallons of fuel remaining. Easiest win of the night… Time to service. o Note: If you get a low target like me, you should be able to make this run unserviced. Note: Was unable to do assist evaluations due to time constraints. However, I had an easy time of things today, and I have a strong feeling that no matter the assists used you’ll get the win. 4.3 may take a few tries, but I think you’ll get another win without frustration.